


How to Catch Ninetales

by SinfulTuesdays



Series: Foodie Ninetales [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Kink, Honey, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Kate was traveling to Celadon City for a job interview, and despite her drive to get there in a timely manner, she finds herself chasing after a Vulpix she sees in the grass. She'd always wanted one, but she hadn't expected it to have a Ninetales for back up.
Relationships: Kyukon | Ninetales (Pokemon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s)
Series: Foodie Ninetales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652635
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	How to Catch Ninetales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiddyTheKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddyTheKitty/gifts).



Kate set out for Celadon City with plenty of time. She had her interview clothes carefully tucked away in her bag so she wouldn’t get it dirty on the way. She was hoping she would get it, even though it most certainly meant that she was going to have to move. Her job back in Saffron City didn’t pay much though, and she was barely going to keep making ends meet at this rate. Her rent was too high for the pay, and Celadon had so many more opportunities for work than Saffron, thanks to the efforts of their gym leader. So Kate had high hopes for her short trip between the two cities to go the way she was hoping. She had practiced profusely for the interview, and she felt confident that it was going to go well.

Once Kate was out of the city and on Route 7, the crunch of the dirt beneath her shoes sent her back to when she aspired to be a pokemon trainer. She felt young and free again, and it brought a smile to her face. Kate had never actually gone to challenge any of the gym leaders, but she liked to think she could’ve gotten at least one badge if she hadn’t been too scared to leave Saffron City and her parents. She had been a shy and nervous kid, and while in some areas, she hadn’t particularly grown out of that, she was positive she was stellar at professional interactions. 

For some reason, Kate never felt nervous when she was just speaking to a coworker or her boss about work related things. It was easy to stay on top of her projects, and her memory was quick to supply answers to questions and problems. Kate had originally thought that her incredible work ethic would lead to a straight shot to promotions, but instead, she found herself constantly being overlooked by her superiors. Kate had given up on this job. She had been with the company three years already, her reviews always sited she had nowhere to improve, and yet nothing ever changed. She needed more money. She couldn’t keep working an entry level job forever. Celadon City’s new programs and incentives had been just the opportunity Kate had been looking for. She was even desperate enough to waste her meager savings to move at the promise of something better.

The air outside the city was always sweeter. Kate pushed all thoughts of her work and life aside, just enjoying nature for a moment. She stared up at the bright, blue sky and felt just a little hopeful. Things were going to get better. 

A flash of red darted through her peripheral vision, and Kate turned to look to see a beautiful Vulpix playing in the tall grass. Her jaw practically dropped off her face. She had only ever seen other people with Vulpixes of their own, and Kate had always been jealous. Vulpix was the pokemon of her dreams. Everything else faded into the background as she hurried toward the pokemon. She was going to catch it, if it was the last thing she did. The Vulpix looked up and saw her, and started running further into the forest. Kate should’ve probably given up when it ran, but she didn’t. Kate when dashing into the forest after it, barely minding the overgrown brambles and bushes that she should’ve been tripping over, considering how fast she was running.

Her luck caught up to her though, and soon enough she was sent tumbling by a root. Kate hit the ground hard, rolling a bit and definitely realizing her hubris when she sat up. Her palms and elbows were scraped up now, but luckily her jeans had prevented any further injury to her anywhere else. Kate sighed, looking around her cautiously. She had seriously gone too far into the forest; she had no idea where she was.

Kate reached down to her belt where her pokemon, Pidgey, should have been, finding the belt empty. Kate’s heart rate increased immediately. She looked around wildly, frantically searching for the pokeball and turning up empty. Where had it gone? Then she groaned quietly to herself and realized that she had left her poor pokemon at home on the counter. Now she was lost, and without a pokemon. All because she saw a Vulpix for two seconds. Kate couldn’t believe how badly this trip was already going. 

She started to dust herself off when she met the eyes of a gorgeous Ninetales. The pokemon stood in front of her with a fierce expression, and Kate stared up at him in terror. She didn’t know what to do. She had no pokemon, no repel, nothing that could possibly help her out. Even her tin of honey had broken when she fell earlier, getting all over the dirt in front of her, and now her hands when she had tried to pick it back up, only to find the seal broken.

Ninetales sniffed at Kate’s frozen, honey covered hands and licked them gently. Kate stared in awe, and the feeling of the pokemon cleaning off her hands was almost sensual. She could feel heat building up between her legs, and she blushed, aghast that she was getting horny from a wild pokemon licking honey off of her hands. Ninetales rested a paw on Kate’s knee, keeping her from moving away as he finished cleaning off her hand. Kate bit back a moan, when his smooth tongue slid between her fingers and swirled around one, making sure to get every last drop. 

Her panties were most certainly soaked now, and Kate could barely believe herself. Sure, it had certainly been a while since she had given herself the attention she deserved down there, but this was also not the time to be getting all hot and bothered either. Kate hazarded a glance into the soft brown eyes of Ninetales, who looked right back at her, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. Kate’s heart continued to race in her chest, and she was hoping the pokemon would just leave her be now that it had gotten all its honey.

That was decidedly, not what it was going to do. Ninetales’s head moved in closer to Kate, sniffing now at her thin shirt, where there were some splashes of honey she hadn’t even noticed. Ninetales’s tongue darted out, lapping at the drops on her shirt. His tongue shifting hotly over the thin fabric against her breasts, and Kate trembled with gasps, trying to remember that this was a dangerous, wild pokemon and failing miserably. She wanted to feel that tongue directly on her skin so badly. Kate blindly reached for the broken tin, scooping honey up gently with her fingers. She knew she was terrible for this, but she could no longer convince herself to stop. 

When the Ninetales pulled back a bit to sniff her for more of the sweet treat, Kate lifted her shirt and bra out of the way with one hand and spread honey over her nipples slowly. Ninetales watched her, entranced, and licking his lips. Kate bit her lower lip as she watched the pokemon lean in to her, tongue hesitantly lolling out to graze her soft skin. Kate gasped as his tongue ran over her soft nipple, shocks of pleasure rolling through her spine. 

When Ninetales finished cleaning one breast to move to the other, Kate quickly reapplied the honey for him. She didn’t want him to stop. She was growing so hot and desperate between her thighs now though, and she was desperate to receive more attention in a new place from Ninetales. As slowly as she could, Kate shifted to push her panties and jeans down off her thighs, exposing her slick, wet heat. The smell of her sex was strong, and it immediately attracted Ninetales’s attention, much to Kate’s surprise.

The pokemon finished licking and sucking her last honey covered teat, and quickly nosed between Kate’s thighs to smell her. Kate gasped quietly, trying to hold back her voice still, as a wet nose pressed up against her folds. Ninetales pushed her down onto her back with a paw, and ran his tongue across her sweet slit experimentally. Kate could no longer hold her voice back at all. A low keen slipped through her lips, and Ninetales kept licking at her sopping pussy, showing no signs of slowing down. His tongue slid into her entrance, flicking against the sensitive walls inside, and Kate was stunned by the feeling. His tongue felt so hot and good inside her pussy, and she didn’t want him to stop. 

Every time his tongue glanced at her aching clit, Kate feared the world might stop spinning. She couldn’t take it. She stared at the elegant pokemon licking away at her, and saw between his hindlegs he was sporting a massive, red tipped cock that Kate wanted in her somehow, some way. Ninetales seemed nowhere near done with her throbbing pussy. He continued to work her with his tongue until Kate was sure she was going to lose her mind. All caution was thrown out the window. Her fingers now dug into Ninetales silken fur as her hips bucked furiously against his amazing, long tongue. Drool ran down her chin, and she was so, so desperately close. She didn’t know if she could even live if Ninetales decided to stop treating her to this tongue servicing. 

Kate came loudly with a throaty shout, tears glistening in her eyes as she realized what had just transpired. Ninetales did not stop though. His tongue had slowed, but it still continued to run over her folds and dive into her pulsing entrance. Kate tried to push him away, but found her arms too weak. She writhed and gasped and cried until it was no longer overwhelming again, falling into pleasurable and mind-blowing again. 

As soon as she stopped thrashing, Ninetales began pulling away, huffing slightly at Kate. She soon realized he was looking at her like she was a naughty female and waiting for her to present to him. He wanted to mount her. The realization brought a flush to Kate’s cheeks. She had somehow mistakenly still thought he was just after the honey, despite knowing that her pussy had been cleansed of any leftover drops quite a while ago. Kate gingerly turned over, being careful of where she had already hurt herself and raised her ass up toward Ninetales who made a pleased bark. 

Kate felt so embarrassed in this position, even though there was no one there to see either of them. She didn’t get a chance to dwell on it long however, as the pressure of Ninetales weight was soon pressed on top of her. His paws pressed down on her shoulders. Kate could feel his thick, dripping head pressing against her entrance now, and she shivered in anticipation. She wondered for a moment if it would even fit inside of her. 

Ninetales thrusted excitedly against her, missing his mark and rubbing up hard against her clit. She moaned loudly at the feeling, and moments later he was pushing inside her tight entrance. He wasted no time, pushing to hilt immediately, leaving Kate sputtering beneath him. Her mind swam with sudden pleasure, so much that she almost collapsed beneath him. Ninetales soon began moving, letting out low, pleased barks. His tip rammed against Kate’s sweet spot with every thrust, and she was absolutely losing her mind. 

Ninetales was so big, and the base of him was growing even thicker around his knot. Kate couldn’t believe how stuffed he was making her feel. Each movement was already blindingly pleasurable enough, and this was almost too much. Her voice pitched higher and higher for him, and she was already hurtling towards climaxing again at this pace. Her elbows trembled beneath her weight, desperately trying to hold herself up. 

Kate was losing herself so completely in the moment. She didn’t know if she could ever enjoy a dildo again, if this was what a real cock felt like. She gasped as he slammed against her once more, knot swelling in size again, and she came, eyes blind with the surge of pleasure that exploded in her brain. Kate collapsed into the dirt, and hot cum poured into her already stuffed stomach, not a drop allowed to spill thanks to Ninetales knot inside her. She moaned desperately underneath Ninetales, her stomach bulging around everything inside it. Ninetales was doing his utmost to impregnate her, and she almost wanted his pups. 

Kate rubbed her stomach, sighing softly against the dirt. Ninetales pulled out finally after his knot had decreased a little, and gently licked at Kate’s abused pussy, cleaning her up. Kate moaned quietly as he did, and was now determined to catch this Ninetales. It wasn’t a Vulpix, but Kate decided this was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see some more stuff from me, or have a specific pokemon you'd like to see in my next fic, please leave a comment below. Thanks again!


End file.
